spectre
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: al benar-benar ketakutan. dunia serba putih ini bagaikan mimpi buruk jadi nyata.


**spectre**

 **fullmetal alchemist © arakawa hiromu**  
 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini_

 **warning** ooc luar biasa, terutama dari sisi al. udah lama banget ga baca fma dan saya kangen humornya yang luar biasa. saya cukup yakin truth cukup ic karena saya ingat banget gambarnya lagi duduk di toilet pake topi ulang tahun di databook dan itu udah lebih cukup untuk menghancurkan imej medeni-nya dia. hahaha

* * *

Putih.

Semuanya serba putih.

Bersih, tanpa noda. Sungguh, tak ada tempat yang lebih cemerlang daripada ini.

Kedatanganmu hanya disambut sulur-sulur hitam. Diikuti oleh debam pintu berelief yang menggema. Setelahnya hanya sunyi belaka.

Tanpa sehelai pakaian melekat; kedua tangan refleks menutup daerah privat. Kau tolehkan kepala kanan-kiri, mencari sepasang mata emas yang tajam nan berapi milik Kakak. Tidak ada. Kau bersumpah telah mencoba menggapainya; meraih uluran tangan Kakak yang mencoba untuk menahannya—yang sekarang terasa begitu jauh dan kau merasa tersesat tak tahu di mana. Segalanya begitu asing dan secara alami rasa takut pun menghinggapi. Bagaikan mimpi buruk menjadi nyata.

Temanmu di ruang serba putih itu hanya kau, pintu relief yang amat menjulang itu, dan sesosok makhluk tanpa wujud nyata. Tersenyum memamerkan giginya, membuat bulu romamu berdiri.

"Siapa kau?" tanyamu, yang kehilangan seluruh akal sehat tentang dunia baru ini. Tiada entitas di bumi putih ini selain kau dan dia, sehingga kau tak perlu merasa sungkan lagi malu. Toh barangkali makhluk itu juga sama polosnya. Namun, garis siluet yang membentuk tubuhnya, derap kakinya yang nyaris tanpa suara, dan seringainya yang terbit di wajah yang bukan wajah itu—kau pun berpikir ulang tentang itu.

"Siapa kau?" ulangmu dengan sebersit ragu dan takut dalam tenormu. Tak seperti kakakmu yang agresif, kau tak mampu menyembunyikannya.

Ketika ia berhenti di hadapanmu, entah mengapa seringainya menghilang. Entitas ambigu itu setinggi kau dan tanpa kau ketahui bagaimana bisa, ia terasa _dekat_.

"Kau ... tidak ingat aku?" suaranya yang bagaikan fusi vokal pria dan wanita tak meredakan rasa was-wasmu. Namun, pertanyaannya melenyapkan segalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Eeeh?!" pekik entitas itu, seakan tak percaya apa yang didengarnya. "Kau sempat kemari beberapa saat yang lalu! Masih pakai baju pula!"

"Oh, ya?"

"Kita sempat ngobrol sebentar. Yah, tepatnya sih lebih banyak aku yang bicara karena kau terlalu kaget tiba-tiba dikirim ke sini."

"Ah—maaf," kau tersenyum dengan rasa bersalah, "aku benar-benar tidak ingat."

Si Entitas memiringkan kepala, "Bahkan namaku?"

Kau mengangguk, "Bahkan namamu. Boleh kutahu siapa namamu? Maaf kalau aku tanya lagi."

Kau menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu. Aneh. Dia tak kunjung menjawab.

"Nanti dulu," putusnya kemudian. "Lebih baik kalau kau ingat sendiri. Percayalah. Tapi sambil menunggu ingatanmu kembali, mari kita bicara yang lain saja. Bagaimana kalau kita bicara alkemi? Kau manusia pertama yang datang utuh kemari jadi aku sangat bersemangat punya teman mengobrol."

Entitas itu terkekeh dan bersamanya seluruh dunia pun itu terkekeh juga. Meski absurd. kau pun menyimpulkan satu hal yang sangat kauyakini: _Dia baik_.

"Um ..."

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Nggh, apa ada baju di sini?"

Entitas itu terdiam. Lalu tertawa keras. Dunia pun ikut berguncang mengikuti tawanya.

"Baju? Buat apa pakai baju? Nak, menurutmu di sini ada siapa saja selain kau dan aku? Tak ada! Tak usah malu, aku saja tidak pakai baju. Lihat?"

Kau mengamati teman barumu atas-bawah.

"Ya, 'kan? Santai saja. Hukum manusia tidak berlaku di sini." Dia menepuk punggungmu ringan.

Tak ada pilihan selain mengangguk. Plus, kau memang penasaran. Tentang hal-hal yang baru saja kau lalui, tentang keberadaan Kakak, dan yang lainnya. Entitas dengan sabar menjawab segala pertanyaanmu dan tanpa sadar waktu bergulir—eh, kau tak tahu waktu di dunia ini. Seperti katanya, hukum manusia tidak ada pengaruhnya di sini.

Yah, nikmati saja waktumu bersamanya. Toh kalau kau kembali lagi ke duniamu kau bisa bawa topik pembicaraan baru ke Kakak.

Kakak pasti senang mendengarnya.


End file.
